Space Pirate (Metroid Prime)
:This article is about the standard Space Pirates in Metroid Prime and Federation Force. For other uses, see Space Pirate (Disambiguation). Space Pirates, also known as simply Pirates, are a standard variety of Space Pirate in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime: Federation Force. They essentially fill the same role as the later Pirate Troopers in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description ''Metroid Prime The simple Space Pirates in ''Metroid Prime have green armor, purple skin, fiery eyes, and have a very reptilian appearance when compared to other Pirates. They are trained very well in weapon and melee combat. They are equipped with Galvanic Accelerator Cannons and forearm-mounted Scythes for close-range combat. They are very intelligent and spend most of their time in battle, hindering Galactic Federation forces. While they are found throughout Tallon IV, most of them abide in Glacier One of Phendrana Drifts and the Phazon Mines. On the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]], it is possible to scan dead and wounded Space Pirates. Flavor text is provided explaining their injuries in gruesome details. Wounded Space Pirates will still try to attack Samus Aran, but are much weaker than their brethren. Different variants of Prime's Pirates exist, such as Shadow Pirates and Flying Pirates. A special group of Pirates known as Trooper Pirates appear and are only vulnerable to the same Beam technology from which their armorsuits are derived. They are only found in the Phazon Mines. Pirates are sometimes used as bait for Tallon Metroids in their Quarantines. This type of Space Pirate also appears in Metroid Prime Pinball, which is a pinball adaptation of the first Metroid Prime game. However, these Space Pirates are armed with missiles rather than their standard Galvanic Accelerator Cannons. Space Pirate Panic is a minigame where Samus must defeat all the Space Pirates. The same design of Space Pirate is used as the basis of the Space Pirate Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which also references the Space Pirates' role in Echoes in its description. ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force Through the use of the amplification beam, the Space Pirates have artificially increased themselves to abnormal sizes, and standard Pirates are no exception in the Bermuda System. They are a common enemy in ''Federation Force and have a design that is similar to the Aether Pirate Troopers seen in Echoes, but with exaggerated proportions due to the game's super-deformed art style. Like the Space Pirates in Metroid Prime, each Pirate is armed with a cannon on their right hand and a retractable scythe on their left arm. A stronger variant of the basic Pirate, known as the Elite Pirate, appears in later missions. They are present on Talvania during M10: Black Hole and M17: Infestation; Excelcion during M15: Mother Lode; Bion during M20: Insurrection (with a Collosun); and the Doomseye during M22: Convergence. Unlike Metroid Prime, where each Space Pirate class was designed to appear unique and distinct, most Space Pirates in Federation Force are clearly members of the same species as normal Pirates and are very similar in appearance, including Flying Pirates and Troopers. Official data ''Metroid Prime'' Logbook ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy "An enemy of Samus. They land on Tallon IV and use the energy they find there--called Phazon--for brutal experiments on the planet's life-forms. Samus makes for Tallon IV to destroy the experiment facilities. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the pirates go to Aether to find Phazon. A war is being waged there, and a race of dark beasts, the Ing, make research difficult." GCN Metroid Prime GCN Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Trivia *An early model for the Space Pirates in Metroid Prime can still be seen in the final game, floating in space around the self-destructing Frigate Orpheon as Samus and Meta Ridley make their escape. *In the Federation Force E3 Trailer and Treehouse pre-release footage, Pirates were called Base Troopers, and Elite Pirates were called Elite Base Troopers. This suggests that the game was originally going to continue the Echoes and Corruption trend of basic Space Pirates being designated as "Troopers". *The Galactic Federation Combat Sim used to train the Federation Force features simulated Bermuda System Pirates that are normal-sized, therefore appearing small from the perspective of a Mech pilot. This is presumably because the simulation was designed prior to the Galactic Federation's discovery of the enlarged Pirates on Talvania. *The Bermuda System Elite Pirates are apparently unrelated to the Phazon-enhanced Elite Pirates encountered on Tallon IV. However, both types of Elite Pirates had their sizes increased through artificial means: Phazon for the Tallon IV Elite Pirates, and the amplification beam for the Bermuda System Elite Pirates. Gallery ''Metroid Prime'' SpacePirate cropped.jpg|Artwork from Metroid Prime File:Space Pirate Beta animation|Derek Bonikowski Betapir14vg.png|An early Space Pirate design Pre_Space_Pirate.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of Beta Space Pirates from Metroid Prime. Orpheon screenshot 1.png|A dying Space Pirate in the Emergency Evacuation Area Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (93).png|A Space Pirate in Glacier One Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (116).png|Space Pirates in Research Entrance Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (131).png|A Space Pirate in Research Lab Hydra Tallon Overworld Screenshot (61).png|Wounded Space Pirates at the Frigate Crash Site Metroid quarantine a.jpg|A Space Pirate in Metroid Quarantine A SamussmashesPirate.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' artwork Space Pirate Panic.jpg|Space Pirates in Space Pirate Panic Mppinball 06 big.jpg|Space Pirates on the Phazon Mines table BrawlTrophy23.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' trophy Pirate scan images Pirate_arm_cannon_scanpic.png|Logbook scan Pirate_schematics_scanpic.png|Logbook scan Pirate_face_scanpic.png|A scan of multiple wounded Space Pirates Pirate_scanpic.png|A scan of multiple wounded Space Pirates Pirate organ scanpic.png|A Space Pirate with removed internal organs Pirate_Samus_size_comparison_scanpic.png|A Space Pirate with a severed spinal cord Pirate_injuries_scanpic.png|A Space Pirate with a severed spinal cord Pirate_stomach_and_intestine_scanpic.png|A Space Pirate with abdominal lacerations Pirate_octopus_scanpic.png|A Space Pirate with severe lacerations Pirate_legs_scanpic.png|A Space Pirate with broken legs Geronlookalike.png|A Space Pirate with broken legs Pirate_body_scanpic.png|A Space Pirate with cranial trauma Pirate_head_scanpics.png|A Space Pirate with cranial trauma Pirate_chest_scanpic.png|A Space Pirate with acidic burns Pirate back scanpic.png|A Space Pirate with acidic burns UnusedSpacePirateScan.png|Unused scan images seen in concept art. ''Federation Force'' Metroid Prime Federation Force EU render.png|Artwork of Pirates attacking the Federation Force MPFF Pirates Website.png|The Pirates seen in the previous piece of artwork File:Pirate Trooper Fed Force render 2.png|Pirate artwork File:Fed Force Pirate head.png|Pirate mugshot File:Space Pirate Fed Force artwork.png|Pirate render File:Pirate Trooper MPFF credits.png|A Pirate during the credits File:Pirate Trooper MPFF credits 2.png|A Pirate during the credits File:Pirate Trooper MPFF credits 3.png|A Pirate during the credits File:Pirate Trooper MPFF credits 4.png|A Pirate during the credits MPFF Elite Pirate.jpg|An Elite Pirate in Federation Force Fighting an Elite Pirate.jpg|An Elite Pirate during M17: Infestation Pirates seek to corner the player.jpg|An Elite Pirate on the Doomseye Regular, Elite, and Flying Pirates confronting the player.jpg|Regular, Elite and Flying Pirates on the Doomseye References Category:Space Pirates Category:Pirate Classes Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Tallon IV Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Phazon Mines Category:Bermuda System Category:Excelcion Category:Bion Category:Talvania Category:Recurring Species Category:Species Category:Trophies